complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Natuhope
Natuhope is the Nature Guardian Complien. He belongs to the Nature and Earth elements. He is part of the Nature Guardian trio of Complien Demigods, alongside Ferenhope and Harthehope. Appearance Natuhope has a blue head with yellow eyes and a small mouth. There is a large green leaf on his forehead, with other leaves forming hair-like appendages. His body resembles a green leaf in shape, turned upside-down. The portion close to his head was a lighter green, resembling a collar of sorts. He had two blue wings, which allowed him to float, and long, dark green arms covered by leaf-like sleeves. He has a long, light green tail. Information Long ago, Natuhope was born as a guardian of the forests and land of Complanet. While he began his life on Tempi Island, it was not long until he had expanded his work towards the rest of the world. His forests were vast and immersive, and covered much of the world around him. Due to his inability to be able to cover the entire world at once, he had crafted the Totom line to act as forest spirits, attempting to prevent any damage that could've been done to his forests, alongside the Seedlet line, which he supposedly had designed in his own image. It is said that Natuhope was peaceful in nature, and his prescence would often soothe the several Compliens which resided in the forests. While powerful, Natuhope would often treat himself on the same grounds as most other Compliens, treating himself as an equal, and often listening to their concerns. Natuhope, however, was well aware that he could not manage the forests on his own, and had his sister Harthehope assure the plants would get plenty of water, and that Ferenhope could assure the plants could get the warmth they'd need to grow. While the three would often fight, in the end they kept a balance to nature that allowed everyone to thrive. However, as time moved on, Compliens grew wiser and stronger, and they began to industrialize the world around him. While Natuhope was proud of the Compliens for being able to advance, they began to slowly destroy his forests. Natuhope tried everything he could to prevent the pollution and deforestation of the world around him, slowly did he end up an underdog. Fearing the Compliens destroying the world around him, he compromised with the other two Nature Guardians to hire Agrelope as a fourth guardian, who would be able to protect all three environments from harm. Agrelope was much more aggressive than the other guardians, and would often end up ruling with an iron fist in his attempts to protect the world around him. Eventually, Natuhope and his siblings had abandoned Agrelope, hoping that they could attempt to restore the worlds themselves. Natuhope, Ferenhope, and Harthehope had begun their efforts to restore the damaged world around them with Natuhope attempting to fertilize the soil around him to grow trees, plants, and fruits that would be big, strong, and healthy. While he was able to succeed in starting to restore the world, there was no denial his forests were as big and bountiful as they had been beforehand. Once more, he had callen upon members of the Totom and Seedlet lines to help restore his powerful forests. Eventually, Natuhope had restored a balance between the industrial environments established by advanced Compliens, and his large forests. Afterwards, he had decided to rest in the forest, hoping to see his peace last for as long as it could, though he was not aware what would have eventually been his end. Years later, the betrayed Agrelope had been met with "Evil", who had told him that the only way to assure that he could once more be a guardian would be to destroy all three Natural Guardians. On that fateful day, Natuhope was met the last, seeing the skulls of Ferenhope and Harthehope already impaled on Agrelope's horns. Agrelope ran quickly towards Natuhope, resulting in his demise, and ending the reign of the Natural Guardians. Without the guardians around to protect the environment, advanced Compliens and humans were allowed to destroy the environment all they'd want, without anyone to stop them. Agrelope eventually had overcome "Evil's" spell, and as such, realized the horror he had done. He has since moved to a cave, where he now rests in great sorrow, wishing he could find a way to bring the nature guardians back. Eventually, however, as the harsh and industrial environments that advanced species had established had gotten too harsh for easy survival, that a movement has been started hoping to restore the world to how it once was. Natuhope, alongside the other nature guardians, is still heavily respected, and there are several hoping that maybe someday, his legacy will be restored. Growth Origin Some insights on Natuhope's origins. Name Natuhope's name was most likely derived from "nature" and "hope." Design Natuhope's design seems to simply take inspiration from human-like figures, and various elements of nature. Trivia *While the page for Natuhope had been on the wiki since 2011, it was heavily updated in 2017, with a much more extensive backstory for him. Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by Cattailswelove Category:Deceased Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Legend Compliens Category:Compliens with Counterparts Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Deceased Category:Generation 2 Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Nature Element Category:Earth Element Category:Masculine Complien Category:Nature Guardian Compliens Category:Demi gods Compliens